Roses Day's has a Pirate
by MsPatricia
Summary: Rose has a bad past and she hates to talk about it. her mother left them when she was only 7 years old her father was a drunken man that abused her and her old sister killed herself. Rose killed her father before she left to the sea with his small fishing boat. she a wanted women before she met Law and the heart pirates. ( the photo you see is what rose looks like)
1. the beganing

~4 years ago~

"_Hey Yuki it's time to wake up"_ I said when i opened her bedroom door. The morning light coming in threw the window then I gasped when i saw it, her body hanging off the ceiling fan. I started screaming bloody murder, my drunken father came to the door "_Rose shut up it's 7 in the morning."_ Then he notice what happen he then looked at me "_go cut her down and_ _i will bury her in the back yard" _my eyes widen and looked at him '_he doesn't even care that Yuki killed herself at all!_' She did what her father told her and cut her lifeless sister down crying the hole time she was doing it. Her father dragged Yuki's died body out of the house and threw her in some whole he made.

~That Night~

"_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IT FUCKING WRONG!**_" he yelled at me then smacking me like a rag doll falling to the ground and he just kept hitting and kicking me. When he was done hurting me I went to my room and got my sword and I packed some stuff i would need then went back to the living room.

"_I am done with you're abuse, Yuki even killed herself because of you. __**I HATE YOU FUCKING BASTARD I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL**_**!**" Then I swung my sword to his head and cut it right off then his head started to rolling on the ground. The blood was everywhere then she grabbed her bag of clothes and food then ran out of the small white house to her father small fishing boat and I left that little island with out ever looking back.

~Back to now~

I kill very man or men that rubbed me the wrong way, i killed a few dozen marines. '_I can't believe the put a bounty on my head_' she frowned to herself. '_And what's the hell is with the nickname they gave me? Rose of Death? really I didn't even kill that many people to be called that!_' she started walking again while staring that the wanted poster then she bumped into someone.

"_Oh sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going._"

"**_HEY YOUR ROSE OF DEATH!_**" the marine yelled

"shit..." i mumbled to myself

I started running to the docks to go my little boat but the marines where there waiting for me.

"O_h so i have to fight you so i can leave?_" I said then the young caption started yelling at his men and something about catching me. I started fighting them well more like cutting all of them down to the caption was left. '_I think I killed most of them oops my bad hehehe_' i laughed in my head.

"_So can i leave now mister Marine caption?_" i said coldly I looked at him all innocent then he got all red with anger.

"_Oh you look really pissed off Mister Marine Caption_" i said while smiling cutely to him then he started running at me. "_So the hard way it is then_" I pulled my sword upwards and cut his head off.

"_oops i think i went to far again hahaha_" i said to myself.

~Law's POV~

I was walking back to the docks then i saw a dozen marines on the ground died or passed out. Then I notice the caption of the group he was getting pissed of at some girl. then I heard she said "o_h you look really pissed off Mister Marine Caption._" I smirked '_she is enjoying this isn't she?_' I thought to myself then i saw her cut the marine caption head i hear her say something to herself "_oops i think i went to far again hahaha_"  
I smirked '_again? so that means she done this before? she so going to join my crew_' i thought to myself.

When I got there she was on a small boat getting ready to leave I walked up to her boat.

"_Hello miss can I talk to you for a moment?_" I ask nice that i could. She looked up from what she was going, looking at me for few moments. '_she has a cold stare that's for sure_'

"_no I am busy leave me alone_" she said in a very cold manner. 'S_o its just not her eyes that are cold._'

"_Now Miss that's not every nice i just want to talk for a few moments_" I said trying not to get annoyed at her. She looked at me again looking confused and just stared that me for a few minutes now I'm getting annoyed.

"_miss can we talk for a few?_" i asked **again**.

"_naw I'm not in a the mood to talk to a supernovas right now_" she said coldly to me I smirked.

"_oh so you know who I am and yet you talking down to me?_" i said still smirking

"_I'm not talking down to you I just don't __want__ to talk to you_" she said with a smile. '_that's the fake's smile i ever seen in my life_' I thought to myself but was still smirking.

"_mmm why don't we go talk in my submarine for a few minutes Miss?_"

"D_on't wanna_" she said

"O_h but I do Miss_" i said

"N_o thank you now please leave_" she said in a anger voice

"_But Miss i want you to join my crew how about it? It would be easier to be with me and my crew then being alone with the marines after you no?_" I said with out showing how annoyed I'm getting.

"_Is your crew full of men?_" she asked looking even more confused.

"_well my crew is all men and one animal but in trust I would give you. Your own room of course"_ I smirked

"_sorry but i __**HATE**__ men and i don't want to be stuck in a submarine fulled with men more less pirates_" she said then she picked up what she was doing before i started talking to her.

i frowned at her "_Miss I always get i want and i happen to want you to join my crew_"

"no" she said coldly with not even looking that me. '_Is she really not going to join my crew because its fulled with men?_' i thought to myself the it hit me '_i still have the sleeping drug I've been working on. that's great i can tested it and get her to come with me_' i smirked evilly. I slowly went up to her with out her noticing. To i ready stabbed her with the needle then she frowned at me, she stared falling to sleep.

"_Now miss we could of done this the easy way but you didn't want to make it easy for me_" i smirked at her when she started to glare at me before she feel sleep.

"Bepo bring her to the submarine" i told the bear

"_Aya Caption!_"

**this is my first fanficton story i hope you all liked it :D **


	2. where am i?

I woke up in a small dark room, I sat up trying to get off the bed. But i fell flat onto my face "_ow that hurt and why the hell are my feet tied to the bed?_" I looked around I didn't know where I was at all "_wasn't I just on my boat?_" I said out loud putting my hand on top of my head trying to think where i could be. '_wasn't someone talking to me at the docks? mmm who was it again shit i forgot_' the door opened and I looked you was coming it i was stock more or less.

"_Oh now I remember sadly_" I glared at the him coming it. He just standing there smirking at me '_what a creep._'

"W_hy the hell am I tied up to this bed and where the fuck am I!_" I said get pissed off ever minute at law. He grabbed the chair that was by the door and dragged it by the bed and sat down and started staring at me. 'O_kay he been staring at me for 10 minute what the hell and he ignored my question to!_' I glared at him again.

_"I will asked again why the fuck am I tied to this bed and where the hell am I?_" I asked he signed at me then smirked at me like fuckin speak man!

"_Miss your on my submarine and I tied you up because i don't want you hurt me nor my crew now. I answered your question you better answer mine._" He took and pen a page out of nowhere '_where the hell did he hide those?_'

"_Okay Miss first one what your name?_" he asked

"_Rose_" I pouted because I didn't want to play these games with him.

"_What's your last name?_" he asked with curiosity

"_I don't have a last name_" I glared at him then he wrote that down too. 'I_ don't like this at all_'

"_age?_" he asked

"_20_" I said how long does he plan on playing 20 questions with me?

"H_ealth?_" he asked "W_hy do you need to know about my health?_" I said with a death glare.

"A_nswer the question_" he spoke "_ It's okay i guess i never get sick but i get sick when stressed_" I said with my fake smile, and he just looked at me and wrote it down.

"_height and weight_" he said looking at me "_ ummm I'm 5'7' I think and umm I don't know my weight._" I said quietly and he kept writing it down.

"I_ know you can fight with a sword what else can you do?_" he looked at me noticing that I didn't like this at all.

"P_lease answer the question_" he said "I_ have devil fruit power that's about it._" He looked at me with even more curiosity.

"_What kind of power Miss Rose?_" he asked in wonder but I just glared that him. Then he gave me a look you-better-answer-now kinda look which made me mad.

"_Nemu Nemu no Mi it allows me to induce sleepiness_" I said with a smirk seeing that he didn't like my devil fruit power at all. Then I looked away from him because I was getting bored and sick of him.

"_anything else that I need to know?_" I nodded no in hopes he will leave me alone. But nooo that would be to easy.

"_Miss Rose when we where talking on the docks you said you hate men? whys that?_" He looked at me with a claim face, but I just glared at him and turned me head "_no comment_" I said in a strong voice.

"_Oh really Miss Rose you know I will find out sooner or later_" he said while smirking then he stood up and walked to the door. "_Miss Rose this isn't over_" he said then closed and locked the door. "_Ya when hell freezes over buddy_" I said to myself.

~ few hours later~

'M_an I'm hungry and bored and can he it less feed me?_' I thought to myself then the door slowly opened and was some creepy guy blushing looked in. I stared at him following his every move. "_Hey I'm Penguin the Caption wanted me to give you some food._" He said and I just stared at him then he left without an word. 'W_hat a weird name and why was he blushing like that?_' I asked myself.

Then I looked a the food "I_ wounder if its drugged? mmm whatever I'm too hungry to think about it._" So I started eating the food which wasn't so bad but my cooking is better that's for sure. I finish the food put back were that Penguin guy put it.

I lied down sighing '_man this sucks I didn't want any of this I just wanted to sail alone in the sea_' I sighed again closing my eye then Yuki's face popped into my mind. 'Yuki I miss you so much.'

I need to sing. 'Yeah I'm not that great but i feel so much better when I do.'

"_Somebody take me away from this darkness_  
_Somebody take this from me_  
_If anyone's out there_  
_If anyone hears me_  
_Somebody take this from me_

~laws pov~

'I_ think, I will bug Miss Rose before I go to bed._' So I got up for my chair and went to her room. I hear something so I opened her door a little and she didn't notice so I slowly walked in to listen to her sings. '_she not good but she doesn't suck_" I thought.

_was beginning to think I'd lost my mind_  
_Fell upon it hard and fell upon my hardest times_  
_But the way she lit the room at night_  
_Cast the shadows to their gloom and i_  
_Still dream of your perfume_  
_I would do anything to be with you_

'_mm odd song'_ I thought

_Edelweiss... angel why... comfort me_  
_From so far away_  
_Angel white... dream of mine... come for me_  
_From so far away_  
_Angel eyes... sweet love of mine... come back to me_

'_oh? she throat is lumping up? mm i wounder why?_'

_Though so far away_  
_Please don't cry_  
_There's still time_  
_I won't change_  
_So far away_  
_Please don't cry_  
_I won't..._

~Rose pov~

I rolled up in a small ball holding my photo to my heart. I started to cry I couldn't control it I was just balling like a newborn baby. Then I notice someone sitting on the bed with me. I looked up in stock to see law staring that me '_**WHAT THE******__ F_UCK!' I tried to stop crying but I couldn't 'd_amn it stop crying_' I told myself. He put his hand on me to try to comfort me.

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME**_" I yelled at him. He looked stock for a moment then put his claim face back.

"_Miss Rose I'm just trying to comfort you_" He said not really caring but more like curiosity.

"I_ don't need a man to comfort me now go away!_" I said

"W_hy no Miss Rose this is __**my**__ submarine_" he smirked. 'O_h that's it_' I started to whistling and law looked confused.

"_what are you doing?_" He asked but I claimed the whistling then I notice he was slowly falling asleep '_yes if I keep this up he will fall sleep soon._' then he fell onto the floor sleeping like a baby.

"_that's what happens when went you get too close to me you bastard._" I said while smirking closing my eye to fall asleep knowing he won't be waking up an time soon.


	3. he knows how to make a girl mad

**Hey,**  
**I don't like doing authors notes because they annoy me. But I fell like I should with this chapter because I need to say one thing. 10th Squad 3rd Seat pointed out some of my grammar to tell you the truth i suck at it. So i download an app to my computer. To read my story out loud to me so i can notice. If i missed words or i used the wrong words and spell them wrong. so thank you for pointing it out for me and i hope its be an easier read with it. :D**

**Disclaimer i don't own one piece just Rose and Yuki and Blake (he hasn't shown his face yet)**

~Laws pov~

I woke up feeling a bit cold so I opened my eyes and notice i wasn't in my office. I sat up rubbing my head because my head hurt for some reason. Then I heared someone laughing, So I looked up and saw Rose laughing her ass off. I looked at her kinda funny and mostly confused '_why am I in her room? wasn't in my office?_' I thought to myself.

"_Miss Rose, why am I in your room and why can't remember anything?_" I asked her and she just smiled at me.

"_If I told you why, you can't remember it will ruin all my fun!_" she said to me sweetly

"_Miss Rose I'm not in the mood for games_" i said getting annoyed she smirked at me.

"_In do time, you will fine out._" she said I glared at her '_what is she planing_' I thought to myself.

"_Just tell me now Miss Rose, or I can just test a new drug that I've been working on you because i need a guinea p..._" i said with a smirk.

"_I told you Mister Law, yesterday so go put two and two together_" She said in a sassy way.  
"_I don't like it when people hide things from me Miss Rose_" I said coldly. '_This isn't going anywhere I will try later_' i thought i stood up and started walking to the door.

~Rose pov~

'_He didn't notice I took his pen when he was sleeping... it's not the best thing to use why trying hurt someone. But hey what i got to do, i got to do!_' I thought. My smirk got even bigger by the time he was walking to the door. Now I need to do it now or never! Okay I need to aim carefully I smirked. Ready. Aim. Fire. The pen flew cross the room, it barely just glazed his neck.

"_damn i missed!_" I said frowning then he turned around.

"_Now Miss Rose, if you want to kill me you have to try better then this_" he said while closing the door. '_Dammit Law! i will get you sooner or later!_" I thought while flopping back down to the bed.

"_Man I'm bored... mmm nap time!_" I said to myself, I closed my eyes and everything went silent around me.

~dream~

"_YUKI! where are you?_" I yelled.

"_Come and find me Rose, that's how the game works_" Yuki yelled back. I smiled knowing where the voice came from i ran up the hill to the big oak tree. Running around to see Yuki's goofy smile, we both laughed it off.

"_oh no it's sunset! We got to go home now Rose before father notice we been gone_" Yuki said to 10 year old Rose.

"_Why, I don't what to. Papa is a meanie_" i said pouting. Yukie smiling slightly to me i just grin at her "_we should go to sea like mama did and never come back!_" I said to Yuki

"_Rose we got to go before he gets into that 'mood' again_" Yuki said looking worried now.

"_fine lets go_" I pouted.

We ran back to are house has fast has we could. Yuki open the door her eyes widen in horror father was waiting for us to come back. I stepped back to hide behide Yuki which didn't work to well. Father dragged us into the house and slamed the door closed. He dragged us to the living room and threw me on the ground, he grabbed Yuki by the hair and pulled her up from the ground. Yuki was trying not to scream in pain, but he was even more pissed off. Becuase father liked it when we screamed. So he threw Yuki at me, we started to run away but father grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground. He started to hit me, Yuki ran to us trying to stop father but he just pushed her away.

"_You're next little bitch_" he yelled a yuki.

~end of dream~

"_Fuck, that dream again_" I mumbled to myself. '_don't you dare crying, I can't show anymore weakness to that sadistic doctor!_' I told myself.  
"_I need this damn shackles off before i try to escape_" I mumbled. I wish I could unlock it with a bobby pin, but there in my damn bag. I can't really pull them off too because I'm not that strong. Then the door started to open.

~bepo pov~

I opened Rose's door a little, and when I looked in I saw her staring at me. Then she started trying get her shackles off, and ignoring me too.

"_Captain, will be mad if he saw you trying to escape_" Bepo said an whisper. She was staring at me for a few minutes and then she sighed.

"_I don't care, if he gets mad that me. I just want to leave this submarine now and never look back._" she said in a cold tone. So i started walking into her room. She was staring at me with an blank stare, showing no emotion which made me very nervous.

"_Are you a real bear? or a man in cosplay?_" she asked me.

"_no I'm a real bear_" I said sinking to the ground.

"_why are you depressed?_" She said raising an eyebrow.

"_sorry_" I said getting more depressed.

"_come here boy_" she said sweetly to me. My ears perked up when I looked that her and she was smiling. I got up from the ground and slowly walking to her. I sat on the ground by the bed she was on, then she started rubbing behide my ear. '_I'm in heaven! i wish captain did this more to me_' I purred loudly.

~laws pov~

I walked into my office and sat in my chair. I looked that the my notes and notice her devil fuirt was called nemu nemu '_So that's why i was on the ground, what else can she do?_' I thought to myself. I got up from my chair and walked out of my office, down the hallway a little then I went down the stairs to the jail room. I grabbed some seastone handcuffs. I smirked to myself '_this is going to be fun_' I thought to myself. I was, walking down the hall to miss Rose's room. Then I notice her door was open. I looked in to see miss Rose petting Bepo like some dog, and he was purring and kicking his leg.

*Cough* *cough* they both looked up. Miss Rose gave me an empty look while Bepo looked horrify. Bepo stood up "_Captain!_" he said sounding scared.

"_Bepo, go back to the control room now_" i said. He ran out without a word, and I closed her door and sat in the chair by her bed glaring that her.

"_Now Miss Rose, it wasn't very nice what you did last night_" I said coldly. She stared at me for a few seconds then sighed at me.

"_That was fast, your really no fun Mister Law_" she said it a sad tone, I raised my eyebrow.

"_Miss Rose, if you want to play games why don't you just join my crew? Or I can just put these seastone handcuffs, on you and give you to the marines._" I smirked.

~Rose pov~

"_wow way to put me on the spot._" i said coldly.

"_you have to pick one Miss Rose_" he said.

"_I got a question! What kind of games? Board games? card games? Me trying to kill you kinda games?_" I asked happly. He justed frowned at me for a few seconds then he started smirking again.

"_all of those games sounds like fun. Miss Rose_" he said in a kinda serious tone. I started looking around, to see if i can hurt him with anything. I notice the foodtray was still by my bed '_that will do just fine if he doesn't move'_ I grin to myself. Picking it up slowly, having a staring contest with him. Then I threw it at his face.

"_stop dodging it!_" I yelled. He smirked that me. "_If i don't dodge It you will try to hurt me Miss Rose._" he said in a I-know-it-all tone.

"_But I thought we where playing 'I'm going to kill you kinda game'?_" i said so sweetly, I wanted to throw up. He smirk got bigger then before.

"_But it wouldn't be fun to play the game. If you don't have your sword with you Miss Rose_" He said in a scary tone. Then he grabbed my hands, and put the seastone handcuffs on me anyways.

"_why the fuck did you put those on me, you bastard_" I yelled very loudly. But he just smirked at me once again. Man that smirk it rubs me the wrong way.

"_Now, now Miss Rose I did it because. I really don't want to wake up on the floor again._" He smirked and turned around and started to walk to the door.

"_Be careful about reading your health books. You may die of a misprint._" I yelled that him before he closed the door. I swear to flying fuckin pigs, he shook his head in disappointment and closed the door. '_Did I win that round? or did i just failed miserably?_' I thought to myself. I flopped back down on the bed, putting my right arm covering my eyes.

"_I'm soooo, going to drag you to hell with me one day... Law_" I mumbled to myself.

**(If anyone notice i quoted Mark Twain... your fuckin awesome) i hoped it was better :) and yes bears do purr! look it up if you don't believe me! and FYI**  
**Rose's devil fruit powers isn't that strong by just whistling. she need her one of her flute's to take way people's memories fully i will get into that next time! My heart dropped when i thought i lost this but some how i fixed it so there are "flying pigs" in the sky... see all soon ^_^**


	4. the cutest of bepo

**So I'm pissed off... mostly at myself I was going to post it on 11****th**** but I forgot you save it so I lost it. then I got ill and I couldn't really work on it because of the pain but I did do some work on it and I was almost done and I saved it this time but when I opened it to work on it I press the wrong fuckin button and lost all my work once again so this is my 3 time redoing it. It hasn't been my week (I hope my grammar is getting better and I hope all my followers notice it. Let me tell you something about me I have learning disabilities mostly math and writing. And when I was younger teachers gave up on me. But in the 3gr my teacher told me I was good that telling story. But that didn't sink in. then in 6gr my brain realized putting works together. Aka I learned to read then 10****th**** grade I started to learn to put my though on paper. Even with bad grammar but my new teachers help me. My teacher showed me how to write. In 11****th**** grade my first work was in my school mazes. And I'm still learning. So please remember that.) sorry its so long**

**Declaimer - I don't own one piece just rose and others that will be popping in and out**

~Bepo pov~

I was lying of the floor by the control room being all depress. Then Shachi and Penguin walked into the hallway. So I crawled into the middle of the hallway and sigh so loud it would be hard to miss. They stopped then looked at me, then looked at each other then back at me.

"_Why are you depressed now?_" They both yelled.

"_Captain yelled at me because I was in Rose's room_" I said quietly.

"_Well duh what of course Captain would yell at you! You disobey his order to stay away from her room_." Shachi yelled

"_Well why did you go to her room anyways?_" Penguin asked

"_Because she smells better then you then pig's ass which is how you guys smell like_" I said it's a joking tone.

"_Hey!_" they both yell at me. Then I smelt captain coming closer to us, so I got up from the ground and looked where captain scent was coming from. And there he was looking at us.

"_Aren't you guys supposed to be working?_" Law said in a scary tone. Not even a second they were saying something about they just remember they had to do something. I walked up to captain.

"_Captain?_" I said quietly

"_Yes Bepo?_" Law hummed

"_Is Rose really joining the crew?_" I asked

"_It really depends if she what's to or not… But she is a stubborn woman, so I'm not really giving her a chance to choose to join or not_" Law said with a small smirk. Then it hit me '_maybe that would work!_'' I thought to myself. I started to run to the room where rose have been staying in. I opened her door a little and peeked in and I saw her smiling at me.

~Rose pov~

I saw Bepo peeking through the doorway so smiled. He literally ran to me and jumped me. I just laughed it off and I started to pet and love on him because he so darn cute. Too bad I can't pet him good because of these damn seastone handcuffs. An hour went by and I was still petting him then he broke the silences.

"_Rose?_" he asked sounding worried.

"_Bepo?_" I answered playful.

"_Please join the crew! It would be for much fun we could play on new island and take naps in the sun on the deck!"_ He said eagerly. My eyes widen in shock, _'I can't believe this that even just asked me to join… what weird men this pirate crew is_' I thought to myself.

~Bepo pov~

I notice she was shocked because of what I have said. So I got off of her and went to her side on the ground. I put my paws on the bed, and I put my head on my paws and titled my head and I kept saying please over and over. I think I said it over 50 times.

"_I think about it_" she said in defeat. I got so excited; I started rubbing my head against her chin. And I was so overwhelmed I ran out of her room without saying my goodbyes.

~Law pov~

I was in my office reading my medical books '_like I would die from a misprint_' I thought to myself. Then I heard loud banding sounds, so I got up from my chair and went to see want was going on. I saw Bepo dancing. '_Mmmm… why is Bepo so happy?_' I thought to myself.

*cough*cough* Then Bepo frozen in terror. It was very amusing to me to see how scared he was.

"_So Bepo where did you go ran off to?_" I hummed

"_I… I umm I was umm sorry_." Bepo said in defeat

"_Why are you sorry Bepo?_" I asked sarcastically

"_I went to see Rose again_" Bepo said sounding terrified

"_Oh? Do you like Miss Rose?_" I asked playfully, and then Bepo nodded his head up and down.

"_She every nice, and she told me she think about joining the crew_" Bepo answered

"_Oh? She said that?_" I answered back and he nodded again. '_Miss Rose is so amusing. I wonder what she is planning now. She powerless right now with those seastone handcuffs on._' I thought to myself with a big smirk on my face.

"_Come Bepo_" I called to the bear. He followed me to the room Rose has been staying in. I opened the door and I notice she was spacing out so I walked in and slammed the door shut. Her head jerked up, and then she started glaring at me.

~Rose pov~

I glared at law. I saw him grab the chair and dragged it to the bedside. I stared at him for a few minutes and sighed.

"_Yep… I regret it_" I hostilely

"_What do you regret Miss Rose?_" he hummed

"_Telling Bepo I would think about joining… not even 10 minutes later I see your ugly mug walking in._" I said sounding revolted.

"_Now Miss Rose that not really nice to say_" Law answered sarcastically

"_Well Mister Pirate Captain why did you come in here to just talk or to play 'I'm going to kill you game'?_" I answered jokily

"_Well that sound like it would be fun Miss Rose but I came in here to talk_" He answered seriously

"_And what would we be talking about?_" I asked

"_About you, joining my crew. Miss Rose_" He answered calmly.

"_I only told Bepo at so he could leave me alone_" I answered while turning my head so I couldn't see him.

"_Miss Rose it's not every nice to play with peoples hopes_" he said with a big smirk on his face.

"_Let's make a deal Mister Pirate Captain_" I asked

"_What kind of deal?_" he answered sounding like he was interested.

"_If you take these shackles and seastone handcuffs off I will join your crew_" I answered back to him. He looked that me for a few minutes suspiciously.

"_I thought you don't like men nor want to join a crew full of men?_" he answered with a smirk.

"_I need a shower and I bed stuck in this bed for I don't even know how long. And my body is feeling sore because of not moving around_" I answered.

"_Okay that's a good reason_" he answered back. He unlocked the shackles first then the handcuffs then he yelled for bepo he came in to show me were the showers are. So I got up slowly so I would fall from the fast movement. I went to my bags graded my clothes and my sword and my wooden flute and went to take a shower.

~after the shower~

I got out of the shower dried off and I put on my new dress on. It was black spaghetti strap dress with rose's all over it, I put of my red wasted belt on tied my flute to my belt and I tied my sword around my wasted. "_I love this dress it so easy to move in and its not to short or too long. It should be easy to fight in_" I said to myself. When I walked out of the shower room these red lights were flashing and someone come on saying we were getting attacked by marines. "_Oh this should be fun_" I said out loud to myself. I walked out on the deck and I saw Bepo so I started walking to him.

"**_ROSE IS THAT YOU!_**" I familiar voice called out to me.


End file.
